


Slow Down

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [25]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Controll, Domination, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

They never had wanted it to get that constant, all they had wanted was to pepp things up a bit. Originally, it had been Jennas idea, of course, because even if the concept itself wasn't all to strange to her husband, he would never have brought it up first. It was kind of a game, a dangerous one, and sooner then both of them realised they got addicted to it. Whenever they had the possibility, space and time for, Tyler and Jenna played a match of controll. 

The thing was, while both of them loved to be the one to give the orders, none of them could stand being the receiving one. And that was what made it so interesting. It started out as a game...but soon it became an addiction. Taking turns in the domination they got more confident everytime up to the point were there orders became, well, dangerous. Dangerous enough to invent a safe word.

It wasn't about pain, the main theme always stayed control, and they needed more, more, more of it. Jenna was even more needy in that then himself. That was why Tyler didn't even ask his wife if she were serious as she walked up to him watchig Josh doing his soundcheck one day, leaned in their embrace and whipered "I want you to blow him." in his ear. The determination in her voice was enough to make her standpoint clear. Half turning to her, raising his left eyebrow the singer hissed: "You know that is not gonna happen." 

He realised his mistake right away by the way she smiled back at him, slung her arms around his neck and tilted her head. "You seem to forget who is in control." A little terrified and against the feeling in his guts that told him to turn and run Tyler couldn't resist the challenge and cursed himself for it. Gripping her waist hard and pulling her close he invaded her personal space and kissed her, deep and hard. "Try to show me." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was one thing Tyler used to hate about his wife and that was how stubborn she could be. It was exactly the kind of ignorance only a woman could have, the one that let you know that she knows you are there, but doesn't give a shit about you. But this time Jenna went to extremes. From the moment she had pushed him back and left him standing dumbfolded on stage Tyler was a ghost for her. 

She did it so well that everyone began to worry and the first rumours started to raise, so well that Tyler saw himself suddenly confronted with pitty smiles and paddes on the back whenever she passed him by wordless. It drove him nuts, simply because he knew that the real cause was not her being pissed at him. It was her taking over dominance. 

They both knew she could go on like this forever. And Tylers patience began to wear thin. Maybe that was what caused the strange tickle uo his spine when finally Josh approached him and voiced his worry. Maybe it was arousel. "I've not the slidest idea what you are talking about!" he tried to lie his way out of it, but Josh didn't even need a second to see through it. "Oh, come on, Tyler! It's ok if you don't want to tell me what exactly is going on but don't act like it's nothing! Jenna burried you, man, she dances at your grave and invites everybody to the funeral! Metaphorically spoken."

Being tired of all this and breathing in deeply Tyler closed his eyes then for a moment and gave in. Jenna would be thrilled to learn she had won. "Ok...I'm going to tell you what happened but you need to promise me you will not freak out." "What have you done?" "Why the heck do you suppose I have done something?" "Dude, she is Jenna. She is perfect. She can't do something bad to you!" Feeling heated up by the conversation Tyler brought himsef to an halt there and overthought the last spoken words. Interresting. "You have not the sligthest idea, bro! Not even a bit of." 

Leaning back and crossing his arms above his chest Josh visibly tried to get what he was talking off, at least tried. "Ok, so what has she done then?" Nervously kneeding his hands Tyler starred to the ground. "There's...we..." he sighed and sat up again, deciding that facing his friend would be the better solution. "There's kinda game we play. It's...I can't even describe it ok? It's not all about sex, although it is a lot of times, but sometimes it's just about...controll." 

Stopping for a moment to breath and wait on his friends reaction Tyler found him starring blankly at him. "Boy, you're starting to scare me. Is this some fifty shades of grey type of thingy?" "NO!...or...I don't know I never read that shit." "So what is it then?" "We're not spanking each other or sick crap like that if that's what you thought. We're...challenging each other. Trying to get each other out of our comfortzone...to do things." "Oh, now you really soothed me." "Sarcasm isn't exactly helping!" 

Tyler could tell that his friend was upset, and he sensed the reason. Josh might already feel where this was leading, even if he thought of it in the total wrong way. "I'm going to be honest, ok, but please just don't freak out." "I can't..." "Joshua! Don't. Freak." Finding the younger starring him down the drummer decided to give in then. This was getting stranger and stranger and he just needed to now what the hell was going on. "Alright. Promise." 

Releasing a breath he had hold Tyler revealed their game then. "We did a lot of crazy shit...like...remember that time Jenna sat under my piano the whole concert to take < pics of a new perspective > ?" "Oh my god." "Dont freak! Or when we were at the pool the other night...when I practiced my diving skills..." "That's...are you serious?" "Or...when she < accidently > walked in naked on you guys sitting in the lounge?" "Wait WHAT? YOU MADE HER TO?" 

Now Josh was upset for real and Tyler hurried to calm him. "No, not like you think now, I'd never force her into something she really doesn't want to do, we got a safeword for that case! But I...insisted it." Giving a whistle Josh tilted his head and tried to process the information. "That's...I don't even have words for it! And it doesn't explain why she's treating you like crap." Feeling the heat reaching his face and tinting his cheeks red Tyler nervously glanced down again. "I...didn't follow her last order." "I don't think I want to know what it was." "Well...I'm afraid you need to know as it includes you." 

Bang. There it was. The imaginary elefant in the room had been named, shook his head on them and vanished. With an open hanging mouth, starring at him in disbelief Josh tried to regain his composture. "What the heck..." "You promised not to freak out!" "I don't care, are you crazy?" "You don't even know what she wants me to do!" Stopping in his speech once again and twisting that sentence in his mind Tyler realised that it was no good argument. "What she wants YOU to do? Dude...I thought this is about me and HER!" Letting his shoulders slump foreward Tyler surrended totally then. "You know what? You're allowed to freak. It is strange and dumb and probably disgusting that either of us was only thinking about it." 

Gnawing on his lip Tyler waited for an answer that didn't come for a long time, hours it seemed to him. When Josh finally spoke the tension didn't break, it just got even more present. "So...just to get what kind of insane the two of you are...what did she want you to do?" Tylers voice were small and nearly audible when he answered, quieter as the sharp breath of his friend that followed his words. "She wants me to blow you." Standing up slowly Josh starred down at him and hissed: "You're crazy. Both of you." and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna got the change in their balance instantly. When she came back form a trip into the city they were in that day and found Tyler sitting in the studio he didn't even had to use the word to end this, it was clear from the way he looked at her. Tossing her bags aside, locking the door behind her she hurried up to him and sat in his lap, pulled him close. "Baby...what's wrong?" she whispered, feeling him lean on her.

"We've taken this too far, Jen, way to far." "You know you just had to say something at any point and I'd have stopped." "I know, but I didn't stop where I should have." Pushing him back a little so she could observe his face Jenna watched him surprised. "You talked to Josh?" With a slight nod Tyler sighed. "Yes. And he freaked. We need to stop this, Jen, seriously. We're getting people hurt."

And stop they did, for a few days, until a hotelnight brought a whole new dimension. Sitting on the bed together, watching a movie, they shared lovingly affections, without rush or pressure behind it. Tyler was about to doze of with his eyes half closed, letting his fingertips run over the texture of her skin, when a knock broke the silence. Startling Jenna shot him a questioning look and got up, wrapping her pyjama button closer and heading for the door. 

Their surprise was mutual when they found Josh standing outside. For some seconds silence passed until the drummer cleared his throat, still the "Can I come in?" came raspy and low. Stepping aside Jenna made room for him to enter and then followed him, passing him by as he stopped in the middle of the room and waited. Sensing that Tyler was about to panic she slipped beside him and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he felt him tremble. Joshs face was unreadable, his lips pressed to a thin line as he seemed to observe them both, until he crossed his arms and sighed. 

"You're nuts. Like...completly insane. But...you're still my best friends. And if you seriously think you need my help on this...I might be willing to help you." Gasping slightly Jenna straightened herself then, quick to be the first of them to speak up and sush Tyler. "You don't need to do this, Josh. We've already understood that it was a bad idea." Still the drummers expression didn't change. "Maybe I want to do this." Now the blonde went completly silent too, starring at him in surprise. 

Pointing his index finger at Tyler, who were frozen in his position and watched the scene terrified Josh got on: "You're not going to blow me...don't even think of touching me, am I understood?" The singer couldn't more then nodd slightly then, mesmerized by what was unfolding before his eyes. Turning a little and fixing his wife his best friend got on: "The same goes for you. If we are doing this we are playing by MY rules."

While Tyler still was shook to the bone Jenna had yet caught up with what the drummer implied. She felt heat rising at the thought and could easily tell that her husband was halfway gone already, so she finally smiled and tilted her head. "Set the rules then. Let us start." It felt like all three of them did a common release of breath then and somehow relaxed into the situation. 

Creeping closer to the end of the bed, sitting down ther crosslegged in loose Jeans and a black Hoodie, Joshs face was only partly visible in the half shadow of the TV. Near Tyler nor Jenna could name why, but the drummer radiated a calm dominance that got both of them hooked already. "Jen...come here." He comanded, simply gesturing her with his head and she followed, eager to proove how good she was at taking orders. It was a strange sight for Tyler, still he couldn't deny that it spun him upwards into a rush yet. 

When the blonde reached his friend, he layed his hands on her shoulder and pressed her down, flipped her, made her lying on the back before he retreated. Jenna was sprawled out now between them, Josh sitting only inches from her head, not touching her anymore. Tyler felt his anxiety rising to a new level when the drummer raised his head and catched his gaze, drilled his own into him. "You. Kiss her. Slowly. Take your time. None of you is allowed to come until I say it." It wasn't a command Josh spoke, it was a fact that left both of them whimpering. 

This was beyond what both of them had ever experienced and the first time they actually enjoyed being submissive. A sharp whistle ripped Tyler out of his thoughts then and he focused. "Hey, you! I gave you an order!" Untangeling himself from the sheets the singer crawled up his wifes body then in slow agony, started to trail it with kisses from her ankle on upwards over her naked thights, up to her pyjamashorts on her hip and further. When he was about to pass her breasts, already panting and fighting to keep himself from just coming Tyler was catched off guard by another command and his instant reaction to it. 

"Stop." Again there was no pressure, no loudness in the drummers voice, still it was unmistakenly that he had to obey, and Tyler flinched at how strangly hot that was. His lips lingering inches over his wifes skin he watched goosbumps form under him and spread all over her body, her side sowly raising and falling in time with her deep breaths. "Go play." Another instruction and Tyler surprised himself by knowing right away what Josh wanted him to do. Slowly pressing his lips down on her again he sticked out his tongue a little and shifted to the side, paying attention to her already hardened nipple. 

Jenna moaned loadly under him then but Josh shushed her, just by looking down at her and shaking his head, slowly, determined. Falling into a strange sensation Tyler felt all weight leave then somehow. He didn't plan, didn't think, he just reacted. It soothed him, slowed him down. Eager he followed and looked up as he were adressed again. "Tyler. Eyes on me." He was rewarded with a small smirk playing the drummers lips, his face more visible now to him that they were closer. Tyler was striken by how beautiful his friend was like that, taking over controll from a distance. 

"You will keep a slow beat. As slow as you can. If you speed up you're not going to cum tonight." The singer growled but the noise died down in his throat when his neck was snatched by the drummers hand with just enough pressure to make him whince. "I mean it, Ty. Don't think. Don't question. Just do." Slipping back into a subspace Tyler happened to adore how easily Jenna seemed to linger there. She had watched their interaction with flashes in her eyes, her breath regular but still deep. 

When Josh dropped his gaze on her she drank in his attention and tried to push up against them, but the drummer didn't meet her expectations. "What are you waiting for?" he asked instead, and Tyler hurried to get in place, yanking his wifes underwear down. For a second he wondered if Jenna would appriciate this as she was more the foreplay type of girl but then he remembered that he was supposed to obey...and to trust. This was Josh, his best friend, the one person beside Jenna that knew every part of him. Tyler let go. 

Setting a slow rythm, closing his eyes he bit down on his lip and tried to think up a song he could play in his head to keep up the same speed. Jenna seemed to have enough of it right away though, because she bucked into him to double his movements and soon Josh took care of it. "Hold her down." Clenching his hands around her hip, balancing his weight Tyler felt sweat form on his temple. This was physically and mentally challenging, just to overcome his own senses and hers in once, keeping it slow, calm, endless. 

While his hips played a perfect beat his breath became irregular and threatened to hitch, but he calmed down instantly as he was given a beat by Jennas more rythmic sounds. Just when he felt her starting to tremble, felling warmth rising up inside his stomach too he was cruely teased by another command. "Slower." Grinding his teeth Tyler nearly came to an halt with his movements, couldn't restrain the growls in his throat anymore. He raised his head in attempt to plead, tell Josh to just let them come, but didn't had voice it. 

Smiling at him the drummer hissed through his teeth: "Touch her." In seconds Tylers hand was between them and on her most sensitive core and it didn't need more then a few well set strokes to make his wife cry out and arch her back, clenching around him, pushing him too the edge. But while she was released Tyler had gotten that he was still in the game, still was in his friends hands. Panting, sweat running down his front he gripped Jenna and stilled her again so there were no friction and looked at the drummer. "Let...me..." 

Stucking his tongue between his teeth and grinning at that point Josh cocked his head. "Hm?" In a mixture of rebellion and defeat Tyler nearly yelled at him then: "Could you please fucking kindly let me come now?" The answer came in form of a grip on his neck that pushed him down and locked his lips with Jennas, who merely welcomed the posibility to kiss him senseless. Tyler was gone in seconds, felt like the big bang was recreated in his brain and nearly passed out when she scratched her fingers down his back while he reached the edge. 

They both needed a long time to come down from the high. Clinging to each other, sharing equality, they stayed attached, connected. Hearing Josh stand up and leave they both understood that this had been a one time thing. A correction to what was right. A setback to what they had been before. And with new adoration for each other, the need to controll died down.


End file.
